ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Konami
Konami ' (pronounced ''ko-NAH-mee) is a leading developer and publisher of numerous popular and strong-selling toys, trading cards, and computer and video games. The company was founded in 1969 as a jukebox rental and repair business in Osaka, Japan by Kagemasa Kozuki, the still-current chairman and CEO. The name "Konami" is a conjunction of the names Kagemasa 'Ko'zuki, Yoshinobu 'Na'kama, Hiro 'M'atsuda, and Shokichi 'I'shihara, who were partners acquired by Kozuki and the original founders of Konami Industry Co., Ltd in 1973. The word "konami" also means "small waves" in Japanese. Konami Star Trek electronic and video games In 1991, Konami became a licensee for producing Star Trek-related electronic and video games and produced a number of games: * The Movie-era-based Star Trek: 25th Anniversary LCD Video Game * The TNG-based Star Trek LCD Video Game * The TOS-based ''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary'' (NES) * ''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary'' (Game Boy) produced by Konami's '''Ultra Games subsidiary Konami SF Movie Selection - Star Trek Vol. 1 Konami released a number of small pre-painted plastic models of Star Trek starships in March 2008 as the "Konami SF Movie Selection Star Trek Vol. 1". The line was an addition to the "Konami SF Movie Selection" " " toy line, a subline of the "Konami Figure Collection". Ships measure ten to fifteen centimeters in length and each comes with an individually labeled stand. A small amount of assembly is required. * * (refit) * - repaint of USS Enterprise (refit) * * * Klingon Battle Cruiser "Special" ships These ships were released in much smaller quantities and were randomly packed into cases with the other ships. * Klingon Bird-of-Prey * - identical ship but packed with a "special" stand which has "Star Trek" printed above ship info * Klingon Battle Cruiser - identical ship but packed with a "special" stand which has "Star Trek" printed above ship info Gallery File:konamistartrekshipsdisplayed.jpg|Konami SF Movie Selection Star Trek Vol. 1 ships shown on production display stands File:Konami WF 2007 prototypes.jpg|painted Konami SF Movie Selection Vol. 1 prototypes (shown on prototype display stands) at the Wonder Festival 2007 in Tokyo File:Konami USS Reliant model.jpg|Konami SF Movie Selection Star Trek Vol. 1 USS Reliant File:Konami USS Enterprise model.jpg|Konami SF Movie Selection Star Trek Vol. 1 USS Enterprise (refit) File:Konami USS Enterprise-A model.jpg|Konami SF Movie Selection Star Trek Vol. 1 USS Enterprise-A File:Konami USS Enterprise-B model.jpg|Konami SF Movie Selection Star Trek Vol. 1 USS Enterprise-B File:Konami USS Enterprise-E model.jpg|Konami SF Movie Selection Star Trek Vol. 1 USS Enterprise-E File:Konami Ktinga-class model.jpg|Konami SF Movie Selection Star Trek Vol. 1 K't'inga-class Klingon Battle Cruiser File:Konami Klingon Bird-of-Prey model.jpg|Konami SF Movie Selection Star Trek Vol. 1 Klingon Bird-of-Prey File:konamistartrek standdetailSP.jpg|close-up of Konami SF Movie Selection Star Trek Vol. 1 "special" stands with extra text (regular versions on the left) File:Konami Movie Selection 1 promo artwork.jpg|Konami SF Movie Selection Star Trek Vol. 1 promotional artwork File:Konami Movie Selection 1 box.jpg|Konami SF Movie Selection Star Trek Vol. 1 box artwork: front File:Konami Movie Selection 1 box sides.jpg|Konami SF Movie Selection Star Trek Vol. 1 box artwork: side panels File:Konamitrekcase.jpg|Konami SF Movie Selection Star Trek Vol. 1 case artwork File:Konami.png|Konami logo 1998-2003 See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links * Konami starships preview - official gallery of Konami Star Trek unpainted ship prototypes * Konami.com - official Konami global site * Category:Game companies Category:Collectibles